M.A.G.I.C.
M.A.G.I.C. Introduction * M.A.G.I.C.: Metaphysical Alliance for Greater Interspecies Cooperation — M.A.G.I.C. is like the United Nations of the Supernatural World.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 There are representatives from the mages, vamps, weres and Fey. Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In * Touch the Dark About M.A.G.I.C. is an organization in which the different Supe species have representations and hash out agreements. It is also a location where they have their own sections and meeting rooms and a conference room for the larger meetings between all the groups. Location * Thirty miles outside Las Vegas. Touch the Dark, ch. 5 * it's centered in a canyon with high sides, far away from any tourist facilities.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 Physical Description * It looks like a ranch, but there are no horses, no tourists and the ranch hands dress oddly. All any humans ever see is a big, bare canyon with a lot of keep-out signs.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 * Hidden doorways and corridors.Touch the Dark, ch. 13 Wards * Hidden doorways used as a perimeter ward. Touch the Dark, ch. 13 * perimeter wards are like metaphysical keep off signs—make norms very uncomfortable''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 Portal Groups Represented * Mages (including witches) — Silver Circle * Vampires — Vampire Senate * Fey — * Werewolves — Groups Excluded: * Dark Mages — Black Circle * Demons Wards Exammples: * '''Perimeter Wards': Hidden doors; * Defensive Wards:: the iron wall sconces had turned outward, with the sharp, knifelike decorations on their bottom edges chandeliers that become spears,Touch the Dark, ch. 13 Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Touch the Dark Cassandra Palmer is brought there by Tomas under orders from the North American Vampire Senate. There is a meeting in the Senate Chamber discussing Cassie's fate. Tony, with Alphonse appear via magic mirror—he demands that the Consul turn Cassie over to him immediately, which she refuses. A mage named Pritkin demands that she be turned over to him to be taken to the Pythia. The Consul also refuses him. ''Touch the Dark, ch. 3 She is escorted to a private suite by Mircea, Rafe and Louis-Cesare. Cassie has a horrific vision in which she witnesses the live burning of Francoise through Louis-Cesare's eyes.Touch the Dark, ch. 4 Billy Joe appears to Cassie while she bathes giving her a lot of information about MAGIC. Touch the Dark, ch. 5 2. Claimed by Shadow Mac, Pritkin and Cassie go to MAGIC to use their portal to get into Faerie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 Cassie shifts into the vampire Senate in MAGIC planning to shift out with Tomas, and gets stuck there when a null bomb is set off trap her. She's rescued by Mac and Pritkin in Mac's magic Tattoo Shop—they escape through the portal at MAGIC directly into Faerie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 9 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Book References See Also * North American Vampire Senate * Vampire Senate * Silver Circle * Werewolves * Fey * Mages * Vampires Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Locations Category:Vampire Senate Category:Silver Circle Category:M.A.G.I.C.